<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sitting in a Tree by NeonDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113983">Sitting in a Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino'>NeonDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Jamulus [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jamulus, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius learns to regret his words</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Jamulus [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sitting in a Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Regulus and James sitting in a tree," Sirius crows.</p><p>"Shut up," Regulus mutters, turning red in front of Sirius' friends.</p><p>"K I S S I N G," Sirius continues.</p><p>"Shut. up."</p><p>"First comes love," Sirius adds.</p><p>"Sirius, I swear."</p><p>"Then comes marriage."</p><p>"I'm going to have to—"</p><p>"Then comes the baby in the golden carriage," Sirius continues triumphantly.</p><p>"—Punish you."</p><p>Sirius looks at Regulus challengingly as though he doesn't think his brother will hold up on his threat.</p><p>"No," Regulus finally says, a smirk on his lips. "First comes a good hard shag. James, do you mind?" James almost falls over in his haste to stand. He avoids looking at Sirius.</p><p>"Sorry mate," James mutters to Sirius before grabbing Regulus' hand and rushing him out of the room. They ignore Sirius' frantic shouting of their names. "I'm going to be murdered later, but it's worth it," James tells him.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>